Camp: BFF!
by Rinettoh
Summary: Bad boy Seifer and Boy Scout Zell have never been the best of friends, but when their constant bickering hits breaking point, Squall and the gang decide that drastic action must take place. With the rest as mediators, how will Zell and Seifer survive 'camp: BFF' the camp designed to turn foe to friend? Rated M for language.


**Camp: BFF**

**Bad boy Seifer and Boy Scout Zell have never been the best of friends, but when their constant bickering hits breaking point, Squall and the gang decide that drastic action must take place. With the rest as mediators, how will Zell and Seifer survive 'camp: BFF' the camp designed to turn foe to friend? Rated M for language.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own FFVIII or anything related to FF in general, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics….I'd be making canons :D**

Prologue: The incident.

It was a bright and beautiful Friday afternoon, the warm sun rays danced upon the acres of wildflowers littering the Balamb continent while a cool sea breeze wafted through the town, cooling the affects from the sun. It was the perfect weather for flying a kite, gardening, sunbathing or training outdoors.

"So why am I stuck with you two losers, again?"

Seifer groaned, resting his head in his hands as the other two members of the study group were revising notes and working on written reports.

"Because I have a 5000 word report due at the end of the today, dumbass" Squall murmured from behind the monitor of his laptop. "I'm almost done, so can you shut it for 10 more minutes?"

Seifer sighed out of pure boredom. "Yeah, yeah…just hurry the fuck up, I'm hungry." Seifer grabbed a felt tip marker and began doodling on the desk.

"Me too…" the ever energetic Zell Dintch declared rocking back on his chair. "I hope the cafeteria still has hotdogs left….I'm starving."

Seifer chuckled to himself. "Heh albeit you're always hungry for hotdogs Zell, even the little ones" he remarked, continuing to doodle on the desk.

Zell clenched a fist and hit the desk with it, "Squall! Seifer's making gay innuendo jokes again!" He tried to peep at what Seifer was drawing but Seifer defensively covered the doodle with his free hand.

"Knock it off you idiots, I'm almost done." Squall replied. "And don't listen to Seifer…he's just being a dick." Squall felt that his words completely sailed over their heads as he glanced away from his laptop screen to see the two of them bickering over what Seifer had drawn on the desk. Sighing, Squall saved his report into the SeeD admissions folder and proceeded to shut down the computer.

"You're such an asshole! Get rid of that!" Zell barked, as Seifer laughed, obviously his efforts at pissing off Zell with his doodling had been fruitful.

Squall eyed the doodle as he slipped his laptop into his satchel. The drawing was a small, badly-drawn picture of Zell holding a pair of rather phallic looking hotdogs with a speech bubble saying: "I LIKE HOTDOGS". Squall rolled his eyes, _"good grief….I _can't_ believe this guy is older than me..."_

"Get RID of that shit, Seifer!"

"Make me, chicken!"

"WHAT did you call ME?"

"I said chicken, bawk bawwk!"

Squall's eyes darted around the library as other students and SeeD alike began either laughing or whispering to each other, their eyes glued on Zell and Seifer's behaviour. It seemed neither of them could go anywhere without creating some kind of ruckus. _"I am so done babysitting these two…" _ The brunette thought as he began making his way out of the library, the other two following behind, still at each other's throats.

Since Seifer and Zell were always ending up in the disciplinary chambers of the school for disruption and other minor offences (like being loud, running in hallways and getting items confiscated for example), headmaster Cid thought best that instead of wasting the disciplinary committee's time…it was a better idea for either Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine or Rinoa to _monitor_ their behaviour from time to time and to use force when necessary (something the disciplinary committee couldn't do). Basically it was like babysitting and this time it was Squalls turn.

"Hey! I thought we were going to the cafeteria man!" Zell whined.

The black clad brunette turned and shot the tattooed blonde a deadpanned look. "We _are_ we're just going to the labs first because I gotta put back the laptop." He replied, the annoyance in his tone rising.

"Tch, I don't see why I have to tag along with you geeks though." Seifer grumbled, following. "What a waste of time."

"It's because you can't control yourself."

"_What_ did you say, chicken wuss?" Seifer replied petulantly. "_I_ can't control myself? That's rich coming from you"

"You heard me, asshole"

Squall quickened his pace, walking as fast as he could since the garden did not permit running. As he made it to the labs, he instructed the two to not fight and if they did, he'd personally see to it that they both be on rubbish pick-up duty for a month.

As they entered the labs, Squall placed the laptop back onto the charging station and walked over to the cabinet behind the chargers. Opening it, he grabbed a small cylindrical bottle of fish food. He glanced around the empty and lab and tucked the fish food into his pocket.

"Yo, check it out! The fish is playing dead!"

"What're you talking about, dumbass?"

"Haha Leviathan is so funny…look its playing dead haha!"

"…."

"hm?"

"Fish don't play dead, retard. It's actually dead."

"Oh. Shit."

A flustered Zell glanced around nervously; so far there was no sign of Squall yet. It was no secret to anyone (no matter how Squall tried to conceal it), Squall loved that fish. Zell noticed Squall hanging around the labs just before curfew every night, feeding and watching the fish. He even named it Leviathan, after the aquatic guardian force deity…although in Zell's opinion the fish looked more like a 'Steve' than any other name. Unlike the other fishes that swam in fountains of Balamb garden, this fish had its own tank and everything. Zell was pretty sure that Squall even picked out the little gunblade ornament inside the tank. He knew Squall would freak once he found out that his beloved fish was no more. He anxiously wrung his hands together as he noticed the sullen looking brunette approaching with a small container of fish food. Zell slid in front of the fish tank and began to whistle.

"How suspicious _do_ you wanna look, chicken?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just tell him the fish is dead, idiot"

"He'll think _I _killed it!"

"Whatever moron"

"What're you guys doing? I hope you're not bickering again…" Squall approached them holding the fish food. "Move it."

Zell felt his heart beat hard in his chest as tiny beads of sweat began to form above his lip. "Y-yep. Sure thing!" he replied cheerfully. He proceeded to move but stopped abruptly. "O-ohhh shit my leg, got pins and needles! Ouch."

"Whatever" Squall shoved Zell out of the way with his free hand and then froze.

"U-um"

"…"

Squall stared at the fish tank in horror as his favourite fish floated upside down, bobbing slowly. He couldn't believe it, that fish had been there for him since he had joined garden. When no one else was there for him, Leviathan was. When he needed strength, Leviathan was there to listen, even when Squall never spoke, Leviathan knew. The two of them had a special connection. But now, there Leviathan was…bobbing upside down, lifeless. Squall slowly put the fish food down onto the side table next to the tank, his hand shaking slightly.

"What…did…you…guys...do?" Squall asked, balling up both fists.

Zell put both arms up in defence. "We didn't do any-"

"Zell killed your fish."

"WHAAAAT?" Zell spat, he watched the taller blonde attempt to hide his smirk.

"…"

The small hairs on the back of Zell's neck stood as he felt the chill from Squalls icy blue irises latch onto him. "D-dude! Seifer's lying! He's lying man, Leviathan was already like this when we got here!" Zell said walking backwards as Squall began to approach closer.

"…"

Zell whimpered as he felt his back bump the wall behind him, Squall slowly came closer; his expression looked calm but his eyes screamed vengeance. Squall stopped, half a meter away from the whimpering Zell. "Get the fuck out." The brunette spoke calmly.

"hehehe" Seifer chuckled sporting the biggest troll grin Zell had ever seen.

Squall whipped around to face Seifer "NOW!" he roared.

Both Zell and Seifer hurried out of the labs, shoving each other as they approached the doors.

Squall exhaled, walking over to the table where the fish tank was mounted on. He dragged a chair out, sat down and ran a hand through his chestnut coloured locks. _"Looks like I have no choice now..." _ He thought as he pulled his mobile phone out of his back pocket.

*brrrring brrring*

"Hello? What is it Squall?"

"Hey Quistis…remember the plan we said we'd never support regarding Zell and Seifer?"

"Plan? I don't remember any…..OH the PLAN!"

"Yes. That plan."

"What of it? You don't think that-"

"-Yes, the plan is going to put forward into motion from 0630 hours tomorrow"

"So soon? What changed your mind?"

"Leviathan is dead, Quistis. He's dead."

"Good Lord…"

"Yeah, I know. Alert the others, we'll discuss in the quad around 1900 hours."

"You could've just said 7pm, but okay."

"Shut up."

*bleep*

Tucking the phone back into his back pocket, Squall stared at his now dead bubble buddy. _"Maybe I was too harsh on Zell…no, no it had to be done. The plan will finally proceed, tomorrow morning."_ Squall took a soft tarp sheet from under the table and draped it over the fish tank and turned off the filter. The humming sound of trickling water from the filter stopped and the empty lab was now shrouded in silence. Squall left the labs heavy heartedly, although he'd never admit it, he was actually going to miss Leviathan.

Although Squall wasn't so sure about Seifer, Zell was his friend (annoying as he was) and while he did feel slightly guilty about initiating 'the plan', he now realized it was for the greater good. He only hoped the others were willing to help him with the dreaded mission that now loomed ahead…turning the worst of enemies…into the best of friends.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter-er-prologue, anyway please R&R and let me know what you think? Should I continue? Or not? I think my grammar isn't the best…my studies have always been focused on numbers rather than words…sorry about that ^^' Anyway please stick around and I'll see you in the next chapter…where the true plan shall be revealed! :DDDDDD**

**-Rinettoh**


End file.
